Josh Levison
Joshua "Josh" Levison ist ein Außenseiter und sozial unbeholfener Pflegehelfer, der darunter leidet, dass er sich bei jedem Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Josh schwankt zwischen dem Wunsch ein normales Leben zu führen und der Angst sich aufgrund seiner Natur, so weit wie möglich isolieren zu müssen. Früheres Leben Josh ist der Sohn von Ellen und Neil Levison. Er wuchs in Ithaca im Bundesstaat New York auf, hatte nie besonders viele Freunde oder war gar beliebt. Seine engste Vertraute war deshalb seine jüngere Schwester Emily. Sein Leben verlief Normal und schien bereits durchgeplant. Er studierte Medizin und war mit Julia verlobt, einer Frau, die ihn trotz seiner Eigenarten liebte. Im Jahr 2009 überschlugen sich die Ereignise. Josh war die erste Person, vor der sich Emily outete, außerdem wollte er Julia heiraten. Kurz davor, unternahm er zusammen mit einem Freund einen Campingausflug in die Wälder von Maine. Während einer Vollmondnacht wurden beide von einem Werwolf angegriffen, sein Freund getötet, und Josh überlebte, mit Kratzern an der Schulter. Einen Monat später, die Wunden waren noch nicht geheilt, überkam Josh in einem Restaurant die Schmerzen seiner ersten Verwandlung. Er schaffte es in einen nahe gelegenen Wald und verwandelte sich dort in einen Werwolf. Danach war ihm klar, dass er eine Gefahr für seine Familie darstellte und sie schützen musste. Er ließ sein altes Leben hinter sich und hinterließ lediglich einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief. Er tauchte in Boston unter und arbeitete als Kellner in einem Restaurant. Dort hatte er seine erste Begegnung mit einem anderen übernatürlichen Wesen. Zwei Vampire, einer von ihnen Marcus, lauerten Josh in der Hintergasse auf und schlugen ihn zusammen, nur weil er ein Werwolf war. Aidan, ein anderer Vampir, der zufällig vorbeikam, brachte Marcus dazu, von ihm abzulassen und zu verschwinden. Aidan hatte Mitleid mit Josh und bot ihm an, seine Wunden zu versorgen. Er willigte ein und Aidan besorgte ihm sogar einen neuen Job im Krankenhaus. Nachdem Josh seine anfängliche Angst vor Aidan überwunden hatte wurden sie Freunde. Staffel 1 Zimmer ohne Aussicht Eines Tages begegnete Josh seiner Schwester im Krankenhaus, die zu Besuch bei ihrer verletzten Freundin war. Sie wollte von ihm erfahren warum er damals verschwunden ist und ihn zurückholen. Josh war sehr distanziert, aus Angst, Emily könnte herausfinden, was er ist. Bei Vollmond folgte sie ihm in den Keller des Krankenhauses. Sie war fest entschlossen herauszufinden was mit ihm passiert ist. Josh flehte sie an zu verschwinden, doch Emily schloss die Tür und beide wurden in einem Raum eingesperrt. Verzweifelt darüber, dass er als Wolf seine Schwester töten könnte, rief er zuerst bei Aidan und dann bei Sally an und bat sie um Hilfe. Die dunkelste aller Seiten Aidan erschien gerade noch rechtzeitig und holte Emily aus der Kammer, ehe sich Josh vollständig vor ihren Augen verwandelte. Am nächsten Tag wurde er von Rebecca angegriffen, die ihn, angewidert von seinem Wolfsgeruch, am Leben ließ. Josh machte Aidan deswegen Vorwürfe, da er es war, der Rebecca getötet hatte. Später wandte sich Aidan hilfesuchend an Josh, der zu ihm kam und dabei auf die sterbende Cara fand. Im Krankenhaus traf Josh auf seine Schwester und verlangte von ihr sich fernzuhalten, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl. Den Tod überwinden Josh wurde gegen seinen Willen ein Teil der Nachbarschaftswache, die einen Sprayer verfolgte. Aidan, der dafür verantwortlich war, ließ ihn bei der nächtlichen Patrouille hängen, weswegen ihm Jesse zugeteilt wurde. Beide verstanden sich auf Anhieb und auch mit April, die noch ein wenig sonderbarer war als er selbst, freundete er sich an. Josh spürte den Sprayer auf und würgte ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Orgie der Gewalt Nach einer Verwandlung begegnete Josh dem Werwolf Ray, der ihm helfen wollte in der Welt zu überleben, ohne entdeckt zu werden oder einen Menschen zu verletzen. Aidan überredete Josh, der einiges von Ray lernte, auch offener mit Frauen zu sprechen. Sein unüberlegter Versuch, mit der Krankenschwester Nora zu flirten wurde von ihr als sexuelle Belästigung empfunden. Ray wollte Josh in alle Geheimnisse einweihen, auch in den Hass zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen, weswegen er Schlägerei anfing. Josh wurde von Marcus angegriffen, überwältigte ihn und schlug wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. Allein unter Wölfen Josh beseitigte die Spuren der letzten Nacht und entging einer Befragung von Aidan, der wissen wollte, was passiert war. Ray, der erzählt hatte, dass Josh ein echter Killer war, freute sich bereits auf ihre gemeinsame Verwandlung bei Vollmond. Aber Josh ging auf Abstand zu ihm. Obwohl er einen freien Tag hatte, besucht Josh im Krankenhaus eine Patienten, der er es versprochen hatte. Er sprach ihr Mut zu, bevor er sich verabschiedeten und traf danach auf Nora, die verlangte, dass er sich von ihren Patienten fernhält. Sie glaubte, dass er nur seine Arbeit vernachlässigt, bis Josh sie darüber aufklärte, dass heute sein freier Tag ist. Am Abend erreichte Josh zusammen Ray die Waldhütte. Ray erzählte ihm von seinem Vorhaben, gemeinsam mit ihm, ein Rudel zu gründen, aber Josh wollte davon nichts hören und bat Ray darum, dass er nachdem Vollmond weiterzieht. Ray wurde agressiv und konfrontierte Josh mit Tatsache, dass er ihn damals in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Josh, lieber gestorben wäre, als ein Werwolf zu werden, ließ seine ganze Wut darüber, dass er seine Familie und sein Leben verloren hatte, an Ray aus. Während sich beide verwandelten, artete der Streit zu einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung aus. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sich Josh von Ray und wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Geisterhaftes Treiben Tagebuch eines Getriebenen Spielen verboten Josh ging zusammen mit Aidan und Sally in eine Bar. Überraschend traf er dabei auf Nora, die mit einem Kollegen flirtete. Während er und Aidan die Ereignisse aus der Entfernung beobachteten ging Sally dazwischen und riet Josh sofort einzuschreiten. Josh aber hatte zu große Angst und verließ die Bar. Am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus wurde er von Nora angesprochen und beide verabredeten sich für ein neues Date. Das Treffen fand bei Nora statt und führte dazu, dass beide knutschend auf der Couch landeten. Josh verlor die Kontrolle und fing an zu knurren. Er verließ Nora überstürzt, die allein in der Wohnung zurück blieb. Einen Tag später ging Josh ins Krankenhaus, um sich dort zu verwandeln. Er wurde von Nora in ein Büro gezerrt, die ihm sagte, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn es langsam angehen. Nachdem sich beide geküsst hatten übernahm der Wolf die Kontrolle über Josh und er hatte spontanen Sex mit Nora. Als er wieder zu sich kam ließ er Nora erneut zurück und floh in den Keller, wo es sich zwei Putzfrauen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Verzweifelt kehrte er nach Hause zurück und verwandelte sich dort, unter den Augen von Sally. Nora suchte ihn am nächsten Morgen auf und wollte ihre Beziehung weiter vertiefen. * Das Echo des Todes * Höllenspektakel * Die Exorzistin * Mordlust * Die letzte Schlacht Staffel 2 * Turn This Mother Out * Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? * All Out of Blood * (I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons * Addicted to Love * Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These * The Ties That Blind * I've Got You Under Your Skin * When I Think About You I Shred Myself * Dream Reaper * Don't Fear the Scott * Partial Eclipse of the Heart * It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want to Aussehen Josh ist ein gut aussehender junger Mann. Er hat hellbraune Haare und braune Augen. Er setzt leider oft so eine "Trauermiene" auf und es sieht so aus, als wäre er todunglücklich.Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2